1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to methods of chemical mechanical polishing and related device structures.
2. Background of the Invention
Reductions in semiconductor device dimensions provide higher densities and improved performance for integrated circuits. In many integrated electronic devices, millions of discrete elements, such as transistors, resistors and capacitors are built in close proximity and integrated onto a single device. The combined layers of neighboring devices can form parasitic devices. Thus, one of the important initial steps in the fabrication of semiconductor devices is to electrically isolate adjacent electronic devices on a common substrate.
One technique for forming isolation structures is referred to as the shallow trench isolation (STI) process. To form shallow trench isolation structures a thin pad oxide is first grown on a semiconductor substrate. Thereafter a thin silicon nitride layer is deposited on the pad oxide. The pad oxide and the nitride are then etched to define the area of the isolation structure. Next, the semiconductor substrate is anisotropically etched to form a trench in the substrate. The trench is then filled with a dielectric material such as silicon dioxide. Typically in the manufacture of an integrated circuit, the deposited silicon dioxide has a very rough surface topography due to the differences in the size and the density of the trenches within the circuit. To make the final STI structure, the deposited silicon dioxide is polished off using CMP to produce a substantially planar surface.
CMP combines both chemical action and mechanical forces and is commonly used to remove metal and dielectric overlayers in damascene processes, remove excess oxide in shallow trench isolation steps, and to reduce topography across a dielectric region. Components required for CMP include a chemically reactive liquid medium and a polishing surface to provide the mechanical control required to achieve planarity. The slurry may contain inorganic particles to enhance the reactivity and mechanical activity of the process.
Typically in case of dielectric polishing, the surface may be softened by the chemical action of the slurry, and then removed by the action of the particles. CMP is the only technique currently known for producing die level flatness required for sub 0.5 μm devices and is considered a requirement for the production of sub 0.2 μm shallow device isolation structures and state-of-the-art metal interconnect schemes.
During deposition of silicon dioxide for STI formation, the surface morphology of the silicon dioxide can be extremely rough because of the wide variation in the pattern density and dimensions of the trenches. For example, the dimensions of the trenches can vary from less than 0.1 μm to 1 mm, while the spacing between the trenches can also vary by about the same amount. Additionally the density of the patterns, which is defined as the ratio of the trench area to the total area, can vary from as low as 1% to nearly 100%. These wide variations in the size, spacing, and the density of the trenches generally lead to very wide variations in the surface morphology of the silicon dioxide or other dielectric filler material to be polished.
Once the planar removal of the oxide layer is accomplished using standard silica slurries which typically operate in alkaline environments, the CMP process can generally be stopped at the underlying silicon nitride layer. The nitride layer typically has a polishing selectivity of less than 5:1 when compared to silicon dioxide polishing.
A limitation of conventional CMP is its high dependency on pattern density, which results in a non-uniform planarization of large and small features. The non-uniform planarization is often referred to as within wafer non-uniformity (WIW NU). As a result, over-polishing is required to completely remove the oxide in the active areas. Otherwise, the remaining oxide will affect the removal of the nitride layer during later processing steps. Dishing can occur due to the higher removal rate of oxide compared to that of nitride during CMP. This causes field oxide to recess below the silicon surface and contributes to potential device failure. Further, during the polishing process a thin residual layer can form on the diffusion area. This thin film on the diffusion area can induce the formation of silicon nitride residue during or after the nitride removal process.